internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1911 Goodall Cup
The 1911 Goodall Cup was the third edition of the inter-state series between Victoria and New South Wales. It was won by New South Wales, who unseated the two-time defending champions Victoria, for the first time As the second elected president of the Victorian Amateur Ice Hockey Association, Philip John Rupert Steele Sr. , presented the Goodall Cup to the Captain of the winning New South Wales Team, Jim Kendall. The series ;Game one 13 September 1911 was the first game of the series and saw the domination of Jim Kendall, who arrived from Canada 2 years before, in the game by scoring all 5 goals for New South Wales in the 5–3 win over Victoria. Mistakes in the early parts of the game by the Victorian team were used by the team to let Jim Kendall curve and twist around the opposition. Hal Reid contributed 2 goals and Keith Walker had on of his own but Victoria couldn't make it past the dominating efforts of Kendall. ;Game two 14 September 1911 The match was closely fought but the dominance of Jim Kendall again proved to be too much for the Victorians as he scored 6 of the 7 goals for New South Wales, often sweeping from end to end like the puck was attached to his stick by a magnet. Dunbar Poole scored the 7th goal for New South Wales as they clinched the series with a 7–5 win over Victoria. In this game, Jim Kendall suffered an injury as a hockey stick split his shin bone during play, rendering him unable to compete in the final game of the 3-game championship. ;Game three September 18, 1911 Due to his injury from the second game, where the New South Wales team would clinch the series and win the Goodall Cup, Jim Kendall was on crutches due to splitting his shinbone from a blow to the leg with a hockey stick and was unable to play. Dunbar Poole was unable to stay and had also left, leaving the New South Wales team short 2 players. A decision was made to complete the final game of the series with a composite team of Dark Blue and Light Blue teams made up of the Victoria and New South Wales teams and emergency back up players for the Victorian team. The first half of the game saw 2 goals by Leslie Reid and one by Keith Walker place the Light Blue team in front by a score of 3–1, C. Smith scoring the goal for the Dark blue team. The second half of the game saw a comeback by the dark blue side with 3 goals by Jack Pike and a goal to Reid and Smith. The final score was 6–3 in favor of the Dark Blue team. The newly appointed second president of the VAIHA, Philip John Rupert Steele Sr, presented the Goodall Cup to the injured New South Wales captain Jim Kendall on the evening after the final game of this series. Teams Victoria The Victoria team was made from the following players * Henry "Hal" Newman Reid Jr. * Leslie Reid * Dudley Woods * Keith Walker * J. Blair * Charles Watt (Goaltender) New South Wales The New South Wales team was made from the following players * Jim Kendall (Captain) * Dunbar Poole * Les Turnbull * Jack Pike * C. Rowe * F. Fowler (Goaltender) ** Game 3 teams Dark Blue * Dudley Woods * John Goodall * Henry "Hal" Newman Reid Jr. * C. Smith * Jack Pike * F. Fowler (Goaltender) Light Blue * Keith Walker * Leslie Reid * J. Blair * Les Turnbull * C. Rowe * Charlie Watt (Goaltender) Player Statistics Scoring Leaders The following players led the interstate championship for points. } || Victoria || 2 || 1 || 0 || 1 |- style="text-align:center;" | style="text-align:left;"| || Victoria || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 |- style="text-align:center;" | style="text-align:left;"| || New South Wales || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 |- style="text-align:center;" | style="text-align:left;"| || Victoria || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 |- style="text-align:center;" | style="text-align:left;"| || New South Wales || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 |- style="text-align:center;" | style="text-align:left;"| || New South Wales || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 |} Leading goaltenders The following goaltenders led the interstate championship for goals against average. Contemporary accounts 1st match "At the Glaciarium last night the first of a series of hockey matches was played between teams representing Victoria and New South Wales. After a most exciting contest, the New South Wales team won by 5 goals to 3. The teams were, - Victoria J. Blair, D. Woods, K. Walker, C. Wall, and H. and L. Reid; New South Wales, J. Kendall, J. Pike, C. Rowe, D. Turbull, D. Poole, and C. Fowler. Victoria attacked with strength at the start, but sadly a few mistakes marred their game. Thus, their opponents took charge, and for the remainder of the match the Victorians were hard pressed. J. Kendall (NSW) was the best player on the ice. He is a native of Canada, where hockey on the ice is a national sport. Thoroughly acquainted with every aspect of the game, he proved almost unstoppable. Time after time, he made lighting skates the whole length of the floor with the puck glued to the end of his stick. In swift, sweeping curves he easily avoided his opponents and shot for goal. Aided systematically by his team, he scored every one of the five goals attained by his side. Though the Victorians were defeated, they made a plucky fight, and the winner of the two remaining matches is still in doubt. The Victorian goal scorers were H. Reid (2) and K. Walker. Tonight, the second match will be played." -''The Argus, Melbourne, September 14, 1911'' 2nd match "The second of a series of hockey matches was played last evening at the Glaiciarium between teams representing Victoria and New South Wales. The contest was indeed exciting, and finished in a victory for the New South Wales team by 7 goals to 5. The teams were, for Victoria - J. Blair, D. Woods, K. Walker, C. Wall, and H. and L. Reid. New South Wales, - J. Kendall, J. Pike, C. Rowe, D. Turnbull, D. Poole, and C. Fowler. As far as the New South Wales team was concerned, J. Kendall was pre-eminent. Out of the seven goals scored by the visitors, he hit six, D Poole accounting for the remaining one. Again and again, Kendall made brilliant skates the whole length of the floor. Holding the puck at the end of his stick as if with a magnet, and avoiding his opponents with swift, sweeping curves, he frequently succeeded in obtaining his objective. Kendall, who has only recently arrived in Australia, is a native of Canada where he was an international player. On the Victorian side, K. Walker, who played forward, showed great judgement and executed three out of the five goals scored by the Victorians, the remaining goals for the home team being hit by L. and H. Reid. Generally speaking, the Victorian team displayed much better form than their opponents, whose shortcomings were remedied by Kendall's surprising skill. The final match will take place on Monday night." -''The Argus, Melbourne, September 16, 1911'' Final match/exhibition "It is evident, judging by the crowd which assembled at the Glaciarium last night to see the final of the interstate games, that ice hockey is destined to become one of the most popular of our winter sports. No doubt many of those present had come in expectation of seeing J. Kendall, the Canadian international, repeat the splendid performances by which he won the rubber for New South Wales in the first two matches, and disappointment was keen when it was learned that Kendall was present on crutches, a split shinbone, the result of a blow with a stick having laid the New South Wales captain for the present. Another of the New South Wales side in D. Poole had left, so a mixed side was picked from the two interstate teams - dark blues against light blues - and a capital exhibition resulted. The sides were: - Dark Blues - D. Woods (V.), J. Goodall (V.), J. Pike (NSW), Fowler (NSW), C. Smith (V), and H. Reid (V.) Light Blues- K. Walker (V.), L. Reid (V.), Rowe (NSW), Turnbull (NSW), and C. Watt (NSW) meant "Wall". In the first half, the Light Blues had rather the best of it, getting 3 goals hit by L. Reid (2) and K. Walker to 1 goal for the Dark Blues, hit by C. Smith. The second half was the Dark Blues' own property, and they rattled up 5 goals in quick succession, of which Pike hit 3 and C. Smith and L. Reid 1 each, which left the final scores: - Dark Blues 6 goals; Light Blues 3 goals. F. Fowler, the New South Wales goal-keeper, gave a fine exhibition in front of the net for the winners. During the evening the president of the Amateur Ice Hockey Association (Mr. P.J. Steele) presented the interstate cup, the gift of Mr J. Goodall, to the New South Wales team. In returning thanks, the New South Wales captain (Kendall) said the play of the Australians in the few seasons that they had been playing the game was a revelation to him. In two years' time he was prepared to take a team to Canada, fully confident that they would give the best players there all the exercise they wanted. During the evening the interstate mile championship was presented to Kendall, whose victory was enthusiastically honored, and other prizes won at the recent sports meeting were also distributed." -''The Argus, September 19, 1911'' References *''The Argus'' newspaper *Ice Legends Australia Category:1911 in ice hockey